


Sticks And Stones

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman hurts Dean's feelings and has to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks And Stones

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: One shot where roman hurts deans feelings for the first time and he has to make it up to him someway ?

"I don’t see how you put up with him all the time." Seth laughs, tugging off his ring boots and putting on a pair of sneakers.

"He’s crazy and wild, but we deal." Roman chuckles, smirking at Seth as he ties his hair back into a loose bun.

Dean frowns at the half open door of their locker room, heart aching just a bit. He’s heard the accusation that he’s crazy from so many people that he kind of revels in it, but coming from Roman along with the confession that they “deal” with it, like Roman just tolerates him, hurts more than he’d care to admit.

He pushes the door all the way open and walks in, nodding at Seth and sidestepping the kiss Roman tries to give him.

"Everything okay?" Roman asks, frowning in concern. 

"Fine." Dean says, deliberately calm.

Seth, sensing the tension, suggests that they get a move on to the hotel.

The ride is silent and tense, Seth driving and sining softly to whatever song’s on the radio. Dean’s sprawled in the back, eyes closed though he’s not asleep. Roman’s in the front seat, darting looks back at Dean in the rearview mirror.

They part ways in the hotel, heading to their separate rooms, Roman and Dean together, Seth taking the single.

"Alright, what’s wrong?" Roman asks as soon as the door is shut behind them.

"Nothing." Dean snaps, dropping his bag at the foot of his bed.

"Clearly something is, so you might as well tell me." Roman says, not in the mood for bullshit.

"You pissed me off." Dean says finally.

"How?" Roman crosses his arms.

"I heard you and Seth talking in the locker room and you called me crazy and told him that you deal with me, like you just tolerate me." Dean admits, shifting uncomfortably, but keeping Roman’s gaze.

"Dean, you know I love you. I’m sorry I called you crazy. I know you hate that." Roman drops his arms and moves towards Dean.

Dean stays still, allowing Roman to wrap his arms around him. “Prove it.”

"Prove how much I love you? How?" Roman smirks down at Dean, knowing he’s angling for something.

"Blow me." Dean says with a lewd grin.

"Blow you? I can do that." Roman licks his lips and steps back, hands already undoing Dean’s belt and jeans. He pushes them down Dean’s thighs, pausing as Dean kicks off his boots and then wiggles out of his jeans, kicking them away too. Roman pulls Dean’s shirt off of him, hand trailing down over Dean’s torso.

Roman gropes Dean through his boxers, catching the moan that slips from Dean’s mouth in a kiss. Dean pushes into his hand, groaning when Roman breaks the kiss to pull Dean’s boxers down, letting him kick them off too. He pushes Dean to sit on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs as he settles on his knees. Roman presses a kiss to the head of Dean’s cock before he slowly takes it in his mouth, sucking lightly, tongue teasing the vein on the underside. Dean groans from deep in his chest as his hands come up and wind themselves in Roman’s hair, pulling it out of the bun. 

Dean spreads his legs even more and moans loudly when one of Roman’s hands cups his balls, teasing his fingertips over them as he takes more of Dean’s cock in mouth, teeth grazing the sides with the perfect amount of pressure that drives Dean insane.

Dean braces one hand behind him, leaning back and panting, other hand still tangled in Roman’s hair as Roman suddenly deep throats him. He glances up at Dean through his lashes and smirks around his mouthful, working his free hand down into his pants and stroking his own hard cock as he moans around Dean.

Dean looks down at him and smirks. “Getting off on having my dick down your throat, Roman? That’s kinda hot.”

Roman looks up at him, catching his gaze, mouth and hand speeding up. 

"Oh fuck!" Dean grunts. 

Roman takes his mouth off of Dean for a moment, replacing it with his hand. “You close, babe?” 

Dean’s stomach tenses and he whimpers, fingers tightening in Roman’s hair as Roman’s thumb brushes over the sensitive head of his cock.

"Guess that’s a yes." Roman snickers, taking Dean back into his mouth and making him gasp.

He hollows his cheeks, sucking harder, intent on making Dean come before he does. Dean groans, tossing his head back as he thrusts up into Roman’s mouth as best he can in his position, toes curling in the carpet. He exhales sharply, a broken moan leaving his mouth as he comes hard in Roman’s mouth. 

Roman milks him, slowing down his sucking as Dean shivers, sensitive. He pulls off of his cock and leans up for a kiss, Dean leaning down to meet him, hands tangling again his hair. Roman groans into the kiss, his hand still working his cock as he bites at Dean’s bottom lip as he comes inside of his boxers, one hand curling over Dean’s jaw.

They break apart, panting and grinning at each other. 

"That good, baby boy?" Roman rasps at him.

"I think you’ve earned my forgiveness." Dean laughs as Roman wipes his come covered hand on his bare stomach.

"Love you, baby boy." Roman says, kissing Dean again.

"Love you too." Dean says against Roman’s mouth, smiling.


End file.
